vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gehrman, the First Hunter
Summary Gehrman is an elderly hunter who resides in the Hunter's Dream. Upon visiting the Dream for the first time, Gehrman introduces himself as a sort of guide to Hunters and offers many tips as to what Hunters should do on their journey. At the start of the beast scourge, Gehrman was the first of the Yharnamites to take notice of the beasts and became the first hunter. As the plague spread and more people became aware of it, the church began sending out specially-sanctioned hunters of their own and even recruited civilians to join the hunt. Soon enough, Gehrman and his workshop became invalidated as the church set up a workshop of their own. Not wanting to fall behind, Gehrman called upon a Great One to help him, and with its assistance via a contract created the Hunter's Dream. As the hunt dragged on and hundreds of hunters came and went, Gehrman realized he was bound to the dream and could never escape it. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-C Name: Gehrman, The First Hunter Origin: Bloodborne Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Hunter, Overseer of the Hunter's Dream Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled swordsman and marksman, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Air Manipulation, Energy attacks, Teleportation, Levitation, Near-immunity to electricity, fire, and magic damage Attack Potency: At least Star level (Comparable to and capable of visceral attacking The Hunter even after they had consumed 3 One Third Umbilical Cords) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to the Hunter and the Moon Presence) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to the Hunter) Striking Strength: At least Star Class (Capable of visceral attacking The Hunter after they had consumed 3 One Third Umbilical Cords) Durability: At least Star level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, Tens of meters (several dozens) with the Blunderbuss and magic attacks Standard Equipment: Burial Blade (Hybrid sword and scythe), Hunter Blunderbuss Intelligence: High (Skilled and experienced combatant, he is among the oldest and most experienced in combat of all the human characters in Bloodborne, with the entire fighting style that all Hunters gravitate towards credited as being inspired by Gehrman) Weaknesses: Cannot leave the Hunter's Dream Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Scythe Charge Attack:' Gehrman pulls his scythe behind him before dashing forward and letting out two swift strikes. *'Leaping Scythe Attack:' Gehrman leaps forward while swinging his scythe. *'Gun Blast:' A single blast from his blunderbuss or pistol. Typically performed after a dodge or roll. *'Visceral Attack:' Can occasionally land visceral attacks after parrying. *'Sword Flurry:' An extended flurry of sword swings. Performed after Gehrman transforms his weapon into its' blade form. *'Wind Gust:' After jumping into the air, Gehrman swings his scythe, producing a quick series of damaging wind gusts. *'Scythe Pull:' Uses scythe to pull hunters toward him before slashing them. *'Art of Quickening:' A technique that greatly increases Gehrman's speed while shrouding his form in a fog as he moves. *'End of the Nightmare:' Gehrman stops where he is and begins to channel energy. Shortly thereafter, a large blast of energy is released. Anyone within the area of effect will take high damage assuming they do not outright die. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sister Friede (Dark Souls) Friede's profile (Speed Equalized, Fight happened in the Hunter's Dream, Blackflame Friede) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Bloodborne Category:FromSoftware Category:Gun Users Category:Air Users Category:Immortals Category:Anti-villains Category:Tier 4